Le voyage de tes rêves
by LittleQueenBk
Summary: OS Hyuna Kpop Hyuna décide un jour de ranger sa chambre. Mais ce qu'elle y trouva la transporta à l'autre bout du monde, vers un univers où ses rêves paraissent réalité, où ses amours refont surface.


Le Voyage de tes rêves

Une photo, un souvenir.. Un lointain souvenir, presque oublié, mais toujours là...  
Par un samedi de pluie, Hyuna décida de ranger sa chambre. En fouillant dans son armoire, elle trouva une boite en carton dans lequel se trouvait des photos. Il y en avait de sa famille, de ses amis. Elle souria en repensant à tout ces moments, ces fous- rires. Son regard ce posa sur une photo bien précise, celle de ses idoles, les BIGBANG. Elle sourit en la voyant, regardant la tête d'ange des membres de son boysband préféré.

Tant de souvenirs...  
Un instant, elle ferma les yeux, et d'un coup elle se retrouva à Gangnam, riche quartier de Séoul. Elle s'imagina dans une rue pleine de monde, une rue bordée de boutiques de luxe: son rêve ! Elle décida d'entrer dans l'une d'elles, un magasin nommé « Giyongchy », sa marque préférée. Elle pu acheter tout ce qu'elle voulait, et reparti sans payer, elle était dans son rêve aprés tout! Dans cette histoire, elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle courut à en perdre la tête. Elle arriva au bout de la rue, à peine essoufflée.

Ils étaient là, devant elle, elle les voyait. Ces personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer un jour. Elle alla vers eux, leur parla, discutant comme de vieux amis. Ils firent comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils l'emmenèrent au karaoké, se prommener, puis boire un verre dans un bar.  
Quelle merveilleuse sensation, un bonheur tellement intense ! Ce rêve, elle l'avait fait tellement de fois, mais cette fois si ce rêve était de loin le plus réaliste. Elle s'imagina à un de leurs concert, hurlant de plaisir. Elle s'imagina montant sur scène avec eux, chantant leurs chansons à la perfection, comme si elle les avait crées. Ce sentiment de bonheur, d'extase, elle ne l'avait jamais connu avant.

Le décors changea, elle s'imaginait chez eux, dans leur maison. De suite, l'odeur d'un gâteau au chocolat l'attira dans la cuisine. Sur la table était posé un délicieux gâteau, avec écrit dessus au glaçage rose : Hyuna. Le leader du groupe, Taeyang s'avança, et la pris dans ses bras. WOW !  
Hyuna aurait voulu rester dans ses bras indéfiniment...

Mais à nouveau, changement de décors. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un parc d'attraction. Le parc de Pororo, un parc pour les enfants. Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle était petite, elle regardait souvent le dessin animé avec ce petit animal bleu et jaune. Elle se retourna, ses idoles avaient disparut. Elle entra dans la maison de Pororo, tout était si mignon! Au centre, il y avait une petite table, avec des petites chaises. Tout était prévu pour que les enfants s'amusent avec leur héros.

Mais un soudain changement de lieu la tira hors de ses pensées. Elle atterrit à Busan, sur une plage. Hyuna, les pieds nus, sentait le sable fin ce glisser entre ses oreilles. L'odeur de la mer l'enivrait. Elle se mit à marcher, cheveux au vent, et entra dans l'eau. La température était idéale, elle plongea. Des poissons multicolores passèrent prés d'elle, du corail turquoise frôla sa jambe droite. Des bulles d'air remontèrent a la surface, telles des papillons. Au tournant d'un rocher, elle vit Daesung, métamorphosé en être de l'eau. De plus en plus étrange et fascinant... Un bébé hippocampe s'approcha et se posa sur son bras. Toute la faune et la flore marine semblait se réveiller.

Hyuna sortit de l'eau, ses habits lui collaient à la peau. Elle enleva son t-shirt, son pantalon et s'allongea sur le sable blanc. Les doux rayons du soleil se baladaient sur sa peau. Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil. Une fois sèche, elle remit ses vêtements, et se remit à marcher. Au bout de la plage, les garçons refirent leur apparition. Ils se précipitèrent sur Hyuna, la serrèrent dans leurs bras pour lui dire au revoir. Hyuna ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais lorsque les garçons s'écartèrent, elle vit une porte. Elle s'approcha, et curieuse elle l'ouvra.  
La voilà de retour dans sa chambre, elle se réveilla et frotta ses yeux. Dans sa main, elle apperçu la fameuse photo des BIGBANG, photo qui l'avait fait voyager.


End file.
